


Confess or Nah

by foxyrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyrice/pseuds/foxyrice
Summary: Minhyun just want to confess to his beloved hyung but nothing seems to go his way.





	Confess or Nah

Minhyun was exceptionally close with Jisung these days. Not close like how Daniel was close with the older but it was rather intimate. Their housemates would often caught them snuggling with each other during movie time. Even when Jaehwan was around them. They love to chat at nights too, do chores together and would even held hands while casually sitting on the couch.

  
It's not a secret to everyone that Minhyun likes Jisung but they all doubt he already confessed. Since he would still sends death glares to everyone who would try to interrupt their time together. But knowing that Minhyun doesn't confessed yet, the kids are blatantly teasing him on borrowing Jisung every now and then.  
  
It's that one day Sungwoon confronted him. "Did you confessed?" he gave Minhyun a deadpan look. "Knowing you? Not yet." Minhyun pouts at the older. "Stop being like that when you're a coward." the older lectured him.  
  
"Should I?" Minhyun asked unassertive.  
  
"Should you what? Confess?" he laughed sarcasticly. "No. Let us hog Jisung hyung all by ourselves. Stop pining on hyung if you don't plan on confessing, okay? Just look at Daniel," He points at the guy who was backhugging Jisung behind the sink while the latter was doing their dishes.  
  
Minhyun's face darken. He can take the younger ones hogging Jisung by themselves or even Jaehwan taking Jisung somewhere to eat but never with Kang Daniel's public display of affection with the older.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Seongwu asked when he passed by them.  
  
"Usual stuff like, Jisung hyung." Sungwoon answered still teasing Minhyun. "By the way, do you know why Daniel was so attached to him?"  
  
Seongwu secretly glanced at Minhyun and almost giggle when the same-age friend bit his lower lip with an annoyed expression on his face. "Niel-ah? Oh, he said he really likes Jisung hyung. I think he would probably confess if he's not busy."  
  
He glared at the both of them before sitting on the couch and busied himself with his phone. Minhyun doesn't want to rush Jisung with his confession, since he knows he's not patient enough, but he's reconsidering it himself. It's been a while since he realized his feelings for the older. He tried to be a little bit closer and the older was okay with constant skinship but lately, he's thinking if Jisung was like that with everyone. He might as well follow Sungwoon's mockery kind of advice for once and confess to the older man. Unless he wants Daniel to beat him to it.  
  
One morning, he and Jisung woke up the earliest, drinking their tea on the kitchen counter facing each other. The older giggling while scrolling on his phone and Minhyun watch him as the corner of his eyes curls up while smiling and the mole on his eyelid peeking when looking down. Jisung look so adorable even if he looks like he just woke up when he's only wearing a shirt and shorts but Minhyun was already this whipped for the older.  
  
Jisung seems to notice Minhyun's stares and looked up to the younger. "Why?" he asked in a cute manner. Minhyun didn't answer and just continue staring at the older. "Honey..." Jisung called Minhyun. He calls everyone ' _honey_ ' but Minhyun wished that the older would only call him that. "Yah, Hwang Minhyun. I'm getting embarrassed." Jisung covered his face but Minhyun grabs hins hands and hold them down on the counter.  
  
"Hyung, stop covering your face. It's beautiful."  
  
Jisung laugh embarrassed. "Minhyun-a, it's still early, you smooth talker."  
  
If only those smiles are only for him. he silently wished. Everyday Minhyun realize how his feelings grow for the older. How he wanted to make him his and only his. "Will you go out with me, hyung?" he blurted out.  
  
Jisung held is breath before bilnking. And again. Then, looked at Minhyun's eyes. Minhyun internally cursing himself but his heart was thumping rapidly inside his chest anticipating the older's answer. "I..." Jisung cleared his throat before smiling at Minhyun widely. "Okay." The younger hitched his breathe ready to scream and shout for joy. "So, where are we going?" Suddenly, he wanted to curse out loud on how dense the older is.  
  
Minhyun looked down to their hands and held down his sighs. He rubbed the back of Jisung's palm with his thumb before looking up to the older. "There's a new cafe on the second block, wanna try going there together?" he said trying hard to sound not so dejected.  
  
That was only the start of Minhyun's hardships on confessing to the older.  
  
The next day came and Minhyun promised to himself that he would confess to Jisung. He was the first to wake up, Sungwoon still sleeping on their room and he only heard Jaehwan singing on his room. Jisung woke up and made his way to Minhyun's side while he sleepily leaned on the latter's shoulder.  
  
"Still sleepy?" Minhyun asked almost whispering to the older. Jisung hummed before he slid down his body and lie on Minhyun's lap with his eyes still closed. Minhyun frozed, doesn't know what to do. It's the first time Jisung acted like this around him. Well, the older leaned on his shoulders a couple of times before but never lie on his lap like this.  
  
But Minhyun got to get his shit together and wanted to relay to the older his feelings. "Hyung..." he called the older man. Jisung just sleepily hummed as an answer. "You know that I like you, right?" he said.  
  
The older abruptly opened his eyes and stared at him for a moment. Jisung gave him a soft smile, Minhyun almost melted. "I like you too, Minhyun-a." he whispered in a sweet voice and gently held his hand.  
  
"How about me?!" Jaehwan shouted just five steps away from them before lying on top of Jisung, cuddling the latter.  
  
"I like you too. But you're squashing me, Jaehwanie." Jisung said groaning in pain. "Yah!" they shouted but Jaehwan didn't budge. Guanlin who just woke up saw them cuddling joined with his big body covering all of them on the couch.  
  
The day goes by and the kids decided to hang around their dorm. It was noisy the whole day and Minhyun never had a chance on talking with the older _alone_. There will always be someone that will join their conversation even if it's only for a few seconds.  
  
_Was it a sign to give up on confessing?_ he sighed with his thought.  
  
"Hyung, try this." Minhyun's attention went to Daniel who is feeding Jisung with food they ordered. He can't help but to glare at them— Daniel.  
  
"Whose americano is this?" Seongwu asked everyone lifting an extra coffee from their order. He already gave the coffee-only guys their drinks but there's an americano left on the table.  
  
"Mine!" Minhyun shouts irritated.

 

 

 

  
  
  
"Minhyun,"  
  
From the book he was reading Minhyun looked up to the person who called his name. He almost fell from his seat when he saw Jisung sitting in front of him.  
  
He tried to calm himself down. "Yes, hyung?" he asked looking straight to the older's eyes.  
  
"Uhm... I just wanted to ask..." Jisung looked uneasy saying his words while avoiding Minhyun's stares.  
  
Minhyun hummed as he closes his book and payed attention to the older.  
  
Jisung nervously bit his lower lip before it turned into a pout. "Are you perhaps, mad at me or something?" he asked still looking down at his hands on the table.  
  
Minhyun blinked twice. Taken aback with the older's words, he didn't know what to reply.  
  
Jisung cleared his throat and finally looked to the younger. "You've been glaring at me since this morning. Did I do something wrong? I'm so―"  
  
He sighed and grabbed Jisung's hand to stop him from talking. "No, hyung! I would never get mad at you. You're the kindest person I've ever met. It's just that..." Minhyun paused and looked at the older. _You're kind to everyone but I just want you to look at me._ Is what he wanted to say but he just sigh and gave up on confessing today.  
  
"What is it?" Jisung asked, bothered with Minhyun's unfinished sentence together with the sigh. Rather, he was worried that the younger might really hate him or something.  
  
Minhyun smiled at Jisung, shook his head slightly. "It's nothing, hyung. Just an inner conflict with myself." he said pulling his hand away from the older.  
  
But Jisung grabbed his hands and held them tightly across the table. "What? What is it about?"  
  
Minhyun stared at the hand and just wanted to stare at them before giving kisses on those knuckles. But half of Minhyun's mind was shouting ' _Are you going to confess, idiot?_ ' and the other half was shouting at him ' _Just kiss him!_ '. Minhyun gulped as the latter choice is winning but he want to take this slowly for this hyung here in front of him to absorb everything.  
  
He doesn't want to fail for the nth time today. Considering it's still 11pm at the moment. He unconsciously rubbed Jisung's hand with his thumb before he decided to speak up.  
  
"Hyung," he finally said in a low voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Jisung hummed, stood up, sat beside him without letting go of their hands. "What is it?" the older asked almost whispering.  
  
Minhyun looked at him in the eyes and this time, Jisung didn't avert his gaze. "Do you know that you're the most adorable, and kindest person I know?"  
  
Jisung giggled embarrassed and jokingly slap Minhyun's thigh. "Yah, Hwang Minhyun. I'm getting shy. Give me your bank details―" he stopped his joke when he looked up and saw how serious the younger man is.  
  
Minhyun took his one hand off before he pulls Jisung's chair closer to him. "I really like you, hyung." he whispered fighting the loud thumping of his heart. Nervous how will the older respond to his confession.  
  
Jisung stared at his face for a second then his eyes became little crescents immediately. "Me too. I like you too, Minhyun." he said smiling widely.  
  
He sighed. This is what he's scared of. That Jisung will brush it off like he loves everyone the same. Like how he responds on Daehwi's ' _I love you hyung_ ' or Jaehwan's ' _I love you the most_ '. Minhyun shook his head before leaving the older's gaze and looking down. "You don't understand, hyung. I want you―" His piece was cut off when Jisung's lips met his. Minhyun blinked in surprise as he watch the older kiss him with eyes close.  
  
Jisung pulled away before Minhyun could react. "Like this?" he asked in a flushed face.  
  
Minhyun shook his head. Still shocked and amused with the situation. How could he fail those attempts earlier when Jisung also likes him? He asked himself. He looked at the older who was waiting for him to settle his inner thoughts and smiled. He grabbed Jisung's arm, pulled him closer before locking their lips into another kiss. He felt the older smile between their lips. Their kiss went on as the older responds to Minhyun's kisses before pulling away, catching their breaths, giggling.  
  
"I love you." Minhyun whispered before giving Jisung a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Jisung cups Minhyun's face and gave him little kisses on his lips. He giggle everytime Minhyun chase his lips on the kiss. "I love you too, Minhyun."  
  
They just stared at each other giggling like idiots when Jisung remembered something. "I'm a bit sad." he said. Minhyun looked at him curious before asking why. "When you ask me to go out with you..."  
  
Minhyun almost sigh remembering his failure. "What about it?"  
  
"I was just teasing you when I asked where but you withdrew in just a second. I was really anxious that you giving signals that you would confess was wrong and I'm just assuming things."  
  
Minhyun took Jisung's hand before giving it a kiss. "Sorry." He intertwined their fingers and stared at it for a little while.  
  
"I busied myself with everyone else but you kept on glaring at me." Jisung spoke after.  
  
He chuckled. "I wasn't glaring at you. I was glaring at them. They were obviously cockblocking me the whole day." Minhyun just mumbled at the last sentence while pouting.  
  
Jisung stood up from his seat and lifts up their intertwined fingers. "But it's okay now, right?" he asked before initiating a kiss that Minhyun gladly obliged. The younger also stood up from his seat and leaning down for a deeper kiss. He snaked his arm around Jisung's waist slightly brushing his lower half on the older's body.  
  
"Yah, Hwang Minhyun, it's not even a day―"  
  
"You're not convincing enough, hyung." he retorts in between his rugged breaths, grinning to the older.

  
  
"Minhyun, where did you sleep last night?" Sungwoon asked Minhyun when he saw the younger casually sitting on the couch with his tea on one hand. He was freshly showered, which is totally normal for this guy at this early. Sungwoon was asking because he woke up around 2 am but the younger wasn't seem on his bed.  
  
He watch Minhyun almost choke on his tea before looking up to him. Minhyun cleared his throat and wave the book he's holding. "I fell asleep on the couch reading my book." he said putting down his drink.  
  
Sungwoon nods. He's the reason why Minhyun went out to read his book. He was kinda sensitive last night that he can't sleep even with that faint light coming from his reading lamp. He looked around first before going to the kitchen to make his coffee. Sungwoon feels something is different but he can't pinpoint what is it.  
  
He went straight to the kitchen before he noticed Jisung went out from his room yawning before making his way beside Minhyun.  
  
"Hyung!" he called the older from the kitchen. He just heard a faint 'oh' as an answer. "Did you stayed up late?" Sungwoon peeked at the couch and didn't saw Jisung there. "Where's hyung?" he asked Minhyun as he pour his coffee.  
  
Jisung sprang out the couch. "I did." he just answered and yawn again before disappearing.  
  
Sungwoon sat on the available seat with a coffee on his hand. "You don't have classes today?" Usually, Jisung wake up this early when he have to attend classes.  
  
The older positioned his head on Minhyun's lap and the younger was seem to be okay with it. Most of the time, Minhyun was actually a panicked gay getting red all by himself. So maybe their constant skinship somehow changed something. "It was cancelled." He grabbed Minhyun's hand and put it over his eyes while the younger fixed Jisung's hair with his other hand.  
  
Sungwoon nodded and was about to ask why he's up early when he's obvious he's still sleepy but Jaehwan shouted from his room. "Hyung!"  
  
"What's with this house? Am I missing or something?" Jisung mumbled before replying an 'oh' to Jaehwan. The younger walked to them with a knotted forehead, surprised with Minhyun not glaring at him- but that doesn't really matter at the moment since he's worried about his Jisung hyung.  
  
"Hyung, did you have a bad dream last night?" he asked so seriosuly but they just heard Jisung snorted before taking off Minhyun's hand from his face. "I heard you groaning last night but I was sleepy so I went back to sleep. What did you dream about?"  
  
Jisung stared at Minhyun, whose ears are now bleeding, before he sat up. "I told you, he's gonna wake up."  
  
Minhyun couldn't keep a straight face and giggled. "You're too loud. I told you to keep it down."  
  
Sungwoon spat some of his coffee when he realized what the two are arguing about.  
  
"It's okay, I went back to slee- oh." Jaehwan paused. Everyone paused and looked at him. "Oh!" he looked at the couple on the couch with a disgusted face. "I don't think I need that kind of information."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I gave justice to this prompt.
>
>> Minhyun tries to confess to Jisung and ask him out but the Wanna One members are always in the way


End file.
